Ally
by Ohohen
Summary: [Parings][AUish]Three Kingdoms. Three Great Powers. All face their biggest threat ever. On the Battlefield, everywhere, they shall all be determined to support eachother.
1. History

-1**This will probably be a long one…**

**Legal Disclaimers Apply**

**I fear…**

**And yes, Tenten has a last name. O.M.F.G.U.R.NOT.S.E.R.I.O.U.S. Unfortunately, I am. Read the first chapter, and scroll down to see why.**

**Ally**

Chapter One: History

_Legends tell of many kingdoms, many years ago. All kingdoms and countries had their special name. Such as Lightning Country, Stone Country, Fire Country, Waterfall Country, Wind Country, so on and so on. There were villages, as well. Major capitals of each individual country. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, as such. Village Hidden in the Leaves, Village Hidden in the Mist._

_One of the greatest village and countries back then, that ruled and shined above all, was Konoha; Fire Country. With vast lands, talented citizens, fierce warriors, intelligent strategists. Each country had a Kage, or a leader of some sort. Konoha's leader; The Hokage, was an old man, but young in spirit and was the best man fighter during his times. And his present time._

_He died during an invasion._

_Defending his country, his village he was. There was a newly established village, Otogakure, Village Hidden in the Sound, or simply the Sound Village, teamed with the Sand Village, or Sunagakure, on an invasion of Konohagakure. It was a failure, though. The great Snakes and the feared two-headed snake was put to an end with well planned strategy. The release of a great monstrosity, the Shukaku, simply one of the dreaded demons walking on land, in water, or in air. It was captured, and sealed. The one thing that had hit the villagers and the people, was the death of one of the greatest, wisest, and most powerful leaders of all time. _

_Their Hokage, Sarutobi._

_His death was caused by one of his students, one with no known name. He had led the attack, and was known as one of the sannin. It had been reported that he had lost his arms in his battle with the Hokage. He disappeared after that day, never to be seen again. The other two sannin, were not known. The sannin were still one of the most powerful, despite their young age. None had seen of any ever since._

_The next age of rule had rushed in like the Northern Winds. A new Hokage was born, of which one of the greatest. Also one of the youngest, as well. Death age, as is. He had died early, protecting his village from another one of the great beasts, the nine tails, the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. At first it had seemed impossible to stop, but in the end, the Hokage, a young blond, gave his life to seal away the beast into a small child; still a newborn. He died after that. The newborn cried as everyone mourned over the loss of one of the greatest, most prospering leaders of their time. _

_Many things had happened around this time. Before and after the death of the fourth._

_The sannin who had lead and caused the invasion of Konohagakure as well as the death of the Third had returned, and quickly taken over every country, leaving only Sunagakure, Konohagakure, and an empty land directly East of Konohagakure. Suna had signed a peace treaty with Konohagakure, realized to have only been used by Otogakure. Otogakure was no where to be known in location or in destination. Suna was neutral in wars, wanting no violence. The newly established leader, Subaku No Gaara, decided that their island and small islands off coast was enough for the young leader._

_Gaara was also the son of the former Hokage, who had sealed the dreaded demon, the Shukaku within him. Gaara then turned to be feared of at a young age, and fell into a depression, resulting in the want to be killing everyone and everything at hand. Gaara had two older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, older brother and sister. Gaara's feeling and sadistic personality was put to an end by Uzumaki Naruto, the newborn that held the living Kyuubi that had been sealed by the fourth long ago. It was a fight where it was between Gaara and Naruto alone. Naruto's comrades, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke of the great Uchiha clan had experienced. Gaara's older siblings as well. In the end, Naruto won, defeating the released Shukaku with his own._

_Uchiha Sasuke was one of the two last survivors of the Uchiha clan. It was simply him and his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha clan was one of the greatest clans of Konoha, and had temporarily taken over Konoha as their leader, with the Hyuugas in second. During that time of rule the Uchiha clan had then been killed by the sannin, when Sasuke was only an infant. Fortunately, Sasuke had his older brother, Uchiha Itachi to protect him. It was this proven fact, that Itachi was indeed more powerful then the sannin. A lot more powerful, in fact. After the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi had stated that he had indeed killed his close friend in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. He had very well predicted that the sannin had wanted to take over Itachi's body, and use it to his own evil deeds such as take the land for his own._

_For this Itachi was not penalized, for he had also stated that he had done so to further protect Konoha and his younger brother until further notice. The people of Konoha agreed. Uchiha Itachi was age 12 when he obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. And he was age 12 when the sannin was driven away. The sannin is now known as Orochimaru, according to Sarutobi's newly revealed records and Uchiha Itachi's confirmation. _

_Now, Itachi had decided to share his rule with his younger brother, for he had simply stated that he was just too tired of ruling by himself. And he didn't feel like leader material, despite the fact that he was 200 leader material. But Sasuke agreed, and let Itachi "Retire". Itachi never fought much unless needed to. Nowadays, he just goes and roams around, to see what he could do. Sasuke, only twelve, now took most part of the ruling. And fought very much. He wanted to become stronger, know of Orochimaru's whereabouts, and have him and his brother slaughter Orochimaru and his men by his own bare, then bloody hands._

_Uchiha Itachi had a friend, Hoshikage Kisame. He was a survivor from the land of the waves, and held no grudge against Orochimaru. Besides wanting to kill him or for him to be killed. _

_The Hyuuga clan as well, back then. During the Fourth's rule, before his death, Hyuuga Neji's father had been executed in order to save and remain peace with the Lightning country, in which was executed and obliterated later on. Hyuuga Neji mourned of his father's death, and for a period of time, hated the main branch, but upon hearing his father's request later on when he was about age 13, he removed his grudge, and worked very well with the rest of his family members. Main family, and the Branch Family of his own. _

_During the Uchiha Family rule, they had allowed the Hyuugas to take over the unoccupied land and rule separately from Konoha. The Hyuugas pondered on thought, but agreed. The Hyuuga family went over to the unoccupied land. There was a large body of water that they had crossed, and arrived in their newly established land in about a week._

_Once the land was settled, and the people had established in nicely, the Hyuuga leader, as well as the leader of the country, had declared not war, but an alliance with Konoha. Fugaku gladly took the offer, being good friends with Hiashi and the former Hizashi. Years after Fugaku had died during the Uchiha Massacre, Hiashi also passed away peacefully. His daughter, his first daughter, took over. He had two; Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi, five years younger then her sister._

_Each country and village had established a neat order for government. Hinata had five major generals and lords. Or lady, of course. They could all fight, of course. Hyuuga Hinata herself could fight, with her Jyuuken style martial arts and her Bloodline Limit the Byakugan. Her sister and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, as well. Neji was one of the greatest._

_Together, it was Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji, her own cousin. Her sister would be backup and would assist Hinata in battle, if Tenten or Neji wasn't there to do so already. Hanabi was a very fierce Hyuuga as well. She was known for beating Hinata when she was still at a very, very young age of five. Hinata had grown, of course, though. She brings a sword to battle, but almost never uses it._

_The Konoha had agreed to penetrate and fight Orochimaru, when the time has come that he has come. There is also a martial threat, unknown, but seen during one of the missions a group of ninjas had seen on their way back. It is unknown till this day._

_For what is known, it has been agreed that the two kingdoms would be forever in tact as comrades. Together they shall rise, from generation to generation._

**Ohohen****: Wow. All italics!**

**And yeah, maybe you'll find Tenten's last name in the next chapter. XD It's not her official last name, of course. I just made it up. **

**I can tell you now that this story was influenced by the Romance of The Three Kingdoms, and the totally awesome addicting game, Dynasty Warriors. I have Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires. :D Which is, by the way, totally awesome. :D If you've ever played the game, you can find Tenten's last name in there. XP Somewhere. Won't tell you where, though.**

**Hurrah for the next chapter that won't be coming anytime soon because I'm a lazy ass:D But review anyway, and I know this chapter was messy, so please forgive me. :\ **


	2. Confirmation of a Meeting

…**I have a headache…**

**Legal Disclaimers Apply**

…**My throat hurts…**

**Ally**

Chapter Two: Confirmation of a Meeting

"…Did he run off again?" Uchiha Sasuke growled as he stomped around the Hokage tower.

"…Necessarily, Sasuke, he _sailed_ off again." Itachi had his arms crossed, and was leaning against the wall.

Sasuke turned his heel towards his older brother.

"He's a love sick dobe." Sasuke headed towards the door. "Sometimes you wonder if Hinata actually feels that way towards him. Truly, that is." Sasuke reached towards the knob of the door.

"Well I'm sure that--"

The door burst open, and Sasuke fell over flying almost to fall out the open window, had Itachi not caught him single handedly.

"I told you not to go on a diet. You fly too easily." Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at his brother, who was weakly limping on the floor, being held up by one wrist by his brother. Sasuke glared and took back his wrist, standing up in the process.

"Ne…Sakura-chan! Please?! It hurts!" It was Naruto, and he was just nagging Sakura repeatedly, who looked quite annoyed.

"No. You're fine. Go find someone else to do it." Sakura huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto held her arms and shook her slightly, pleading. "I want a massage!"

Sasuke just stared, until then, he zoomed over and pulled his friends apart.

"Hey, don't you even try to touch her, dobe." he scooted Sakura away from Naruto. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Hmpf." He stuck his nose in the air. "I'll just go find Hinata." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Again." He stomped out the door.

"Hey, wait! You're not taking that ship again! Last time the bill killed me because you crashed it!" Sasuke let go of Sakura and ran out after his best friend.

Sakura just stared in shock, wincing.

Itachi snickered. He loved it when his little brother overreacted when someone touches Sakura. He just thinks it's so amusing.

He yawned and walked out the door, closing it. Then he peeked in, sticking his head in.

"Tea?"

Sakura was taken back slightly. "But what if--"

Itachi smirked. "Okay, one, he can't beat me. Two, I don't know why your complaining, you like it when he does that. Come on now." Itachi disappeared behind the door. Sakura chased after the tall man with his hands stuffed inside his pockets for tea.

East from here, lived a land of peace, but violence. It was a land of many names. Sima Jin Yi, Sima JinYi, Jin, Yi, Sima, or simply Hyuuga, for it is ruled by a Hyuuga. Konoha too. Since they were the people of Konoha.

"…You're back. How many times do you come a day?" Hyuuga Neji glared at the blond. "And how the hell did Sasuke let you through?"

"Heh heh…" Naruto laughed sneakily as he passed Neji, who happened to be at the docks when he had arrived. Neji followed Naruto back to the palace.

"Let's just say I dropped him off at the his palace slash mansion, shall we?"

"You're back." Tenten turned her attention off Hinata, and faced Naruto with a sharp eye.

"Yup!"

"That's good Naruto. You left something here when you left. I really think that new technology of a boat is getting annoying. Here." Kiba handed him something in the package.

"Oh! So that's where it went! Thanks Kiba!" Naruto grinned a toothy grin.

"What are you back for, Naruto?" Tenten asked, her arms crossed. Neji walked over and stood beside her.

"I came to see Hinata!" He grinned again. Tenten just thought of disgust as everyone else seemed to just hold a glare.

Tenten turned her heel and headed out of the main court of the palace from a side of the throne, where Hinata, the ruler, sat high. "Well, I guess I'll have to leave you two alone then…"

Neji said nothing as he followed Tenten out. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru left as well.

"Hinata!" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed lightly as she stood up from her throne and stepped down from her throne. She walked over to Naruto with soft steps. Once in range, Naruto grabbed her hands and grinned, blushing slightly. Hinata flushed.

"Hinata!" he grinned.

Tenten walked down the hall, feeling Neji's presence behind her. It didn't surprise her was when he took a turn to her right, and stopped. She chuckled. She turned from the direction of the other rooms to where Neji was.

"It's so much fun watching you overreact." she said calmly as she approached where he was hiding and peeking at what they were doing.

Neji didn't reply as he watched and listened closely.

"Hmn…Is Hinata giving him a massage?" Tenten had received no reply, because she found that Neji had already quickly left out towards where the couple was standing peacefully and happily.

'Oh shoot…'

"Neji!" She chased after him quickly, despite her formal wear in the palace. She caught up quickly, grabbing his arm in the process right before either Hinata or Naruto noticed their presence. Although Hinata felt a very familiar killing intent. Naruto didn't, because he was too used to it that to notice. He was also too happy and relaxed to notice.

Tenten struggled to restrain the general from killing the allied general slash friend.

"Neji--!" She began tugging him back to where they were before, well away from his divinity. Tenten knew Neji quite well. Enough that she knew his every move, as he did to her.

Neji shoved Tenten away when they arrived at one of the large, wide, red wooden stands that held up the palace.

"I really think you should give them some privacy."

Neji whipped around and faced Tenten.

"Privacy?! The leader of the land is giving a general a_ massage_! Their ranks are totally--"

"They're in love, stupid. They're in a relationship. You can really help it."

Neji glared as he neared her face.

"I'd like some privacy as well, if you will." Tenten currently covered her face from her eyes down with her fan.

"Privacy…Is something you'll never receive from me…" Neji's eyes softened as he leaned in on her, faces almost touching as he trailed his hands up the silk fabric of her court wear. He stopped at her arms, pulling her closer slowly. Tenten let down the fan and let him continue, her eyes getting dozy.

"Well…I guess I'll have to cope with tha--"

"Quick! Call the other generals! Lee and Shino's got a report!" A voice interrupted Tenten again. Neji quickly let go of Tenten before someone spotted them. Tenten walked out from beneath him, gently fanning herself as she walked out to the main court again. She stopped midway.

"We should go."

Neji nodded and walked after her, frustrated that he had lost another chance to be with Tenten. They weren't in a relationship _quite yet_, since they had always been interrupted when they tried. Neji didn't know about Tenten, but he found this quite distressing. The memory of her soft face and her delicate lips enraged him as he took each step. He had missed. Again.

"They attacked, again?!" Kiba was enraged.

"Apparently they've taken our land, as well, Kiba." Neji stated after the enraged general.

"What should we do, Hinata?" Shino turned to Hinata. Although Hinata was the ruler, and the rest were generals and lords as such, Hinata treated them all as equals, being great friends before they had moved to Jin Yi. "Command is yours."

Hinata pondered as her five best generals spoke. Naruto just stood, watching.

"This is an outrage! Orochimaru has attacked us many times without us knowing!" Lee made a fist to represent his anger.

"He has also been able to keep his location secret along the way, as well. He is surely talented." Neji crossed his arms.

"Not in a good way, either." Kiba added.

"I fear what will happen to the people if this continues." Lee shook his head.

"We will have to track Orochimaru down somehow." Shino added to Lee's statement.

Naruto looked up at Hinata.

"Hinata, should I tell Sasuke-Teme about this?"

Hinata looked up at her loved one. Then she turned to her generals.

"We'll attack, but this time, we'll try to attack quickly. We usually take about a week to prepare for the attack, and another week for the actual attack. This time though." She stood up. "We'll prepare in three days, and attack in a week. Orochimaru seems to leave early, and in order to prosecute the enemy, we shall have to arrive early. We do not know when they are prepared, but usually when we attack, they are prepared."

"So you're saying that we attack?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded. "This shall be discussed with the Lords of the court, have I your approval for this invasion?"

Her generals nodded.

"Will you need our reinforcement, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"We'll call if we see that will be necessary." Hinata replied. "But please ask Sasuke to be prepared for a call of need for reinforcements."

Naruto nodded.

"Who do you want to send to sign the reinforcement?"

"Kiba went last time, so I shall go!" Lee raised his hand.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Wait! Sasuke did mention he wanted to meet us today, so we'll all go." he turned to Hinata. "Is that alright?"

Hinata thought for a while. "What time, Naruto?"

"Tonight or this evening."

"We can go, but who will watch the palace?"

"I can summon Liang and Ying, if you want." Tenten stepped before Hinata, arms still crossed.

"Fine. That will be good."

"Do you want them now, or later?"

"After you are prepared to leave to Konoha, you can summon them."

"Okay."

Hinata turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please go back and report this to Sasuke as soon as possible."

Kiba snickered as Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, Hinata. Your sweet Naruto-kun had _accidentally_ crashed landed here when he arrived."

Neji turned his head.

"So that was why the commotion was around the docks." Neji smirked at Naruto. "You crashed here."

"For the umpteenth time." Tenten also knew of this.

"Which was why you were there too, Neji!"

"Hn."

"Well then. How do we get Naruto back?" Shino asked no one in particular.

"You'll just have to ride Xing." Tenten walked over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really?!"

"Yes really. Come on now. I don't have all day."

Naruto laughed as he chased outside of the large palace grounds.

Tenten stood beside Naruto. She closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She put two of her hands together, and between them, formed a small gust of wind. Finally she clapped her hands together, and causing the gust of blue air to be tossed into the sky. She held her hands together as she muttered incantations quietly. Finally, she held one hand in place and lifted the other palm into the sky, then set it down swiftly. The gust of air collapsed as it hit the ground, followed by a large slender figure. Then a roar.

Naruto smiled. "I love watching you do this."

Tenten gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sure." She walked over to the large dragon, the color of a navy blue, a scaly green, and a dimmed white.

"Okay, all you have to do is take brilliance here back to Konoha, okay? And tell Sasuke we're coming." Tenten pat the large dragon's nose. The large dragon gave a small snarl in reply, growling as Naruto got on.

Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, I know you don't like him. But do it for me, okay?"

Xing snarled again as it flew off back to Konoha.

The generals watched as this happened.

"We should prepare ourselves." Shino announced to the rest. Everyone nodded in agreement, and pretty soon, they had cleaned themselves up. Tenten summoned her other dragon, Liang, and then left with the others towards Konoha by boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell Sasuke-sama that there are intruders coming! It may be Orochimaru."

"No you idiot! It's the people of Jin Yi! See, there's Hinata-sama!"

"Yeah, I see her now!"

They all stepped off the boat, and were greeted warmly. They were still remembered, even after leaving. This they smiled for.

"Oh wow, you're here!"

"Meh…"

The group turned and cleared way for a blond and a dark haired man to make their way through. Pretty soon, followed by a slightly fat man.

"Tenten!" Tenten stepped out.

"Ino!" They shared an embrace.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Tenten smiled.

"Even if it was just not so long ago!" Yamanaka Ino grinned. Then she turned to Hinata. Her fact lit up.

"Hinata!" She hurried over and hugged Hinata tightly.

Hinata blushed happily, smiling. "I-Ino-chan! It's so good to see you!"

"Mm!" Ino nodded happily.

Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were talking to the rest of the group.

"Is it just me, or does Tenten smile and is more enthusiastic when she sees Hinata, Ino, or Sakura?"

There was a knock at a door of a large mansion.

Itachi looked around from the corner casually, he uncrossed his arms and fell out of his former pose, walking towards the door smoothly. He reached towards the door, and opened it. He could tell there were many people outside.

His eyes widened slightly for a moment. He smirked.

"You've come."

"Yes, now are you going to let us in?" Shino was the first to walk in.

"I would, but it appears you let yourself in." Itachi walked after Shino, followed by the rest of the group. Tenten closed the door behind her, then hurried inside.

"Sasuke, we have guests. We'll be having some extra dinner, tonight."

Sasuke never looked up from his reading. "Mmn. Do what you want. Just don't _break_ anything." Pretty soon they all scattered, talking and chatting.

Sasuke felt someone standing in front of him.

"So, what now, Uchiha?"

"Well Hyuuga, we'll put our plans together like we had talked about before…"

"Um…Where's cousin Neji?" Hinata asked.

Tenten turned from looking out at Konoha. "I saw him walking with you."

Hinata shook his head. "I thought he was with you, as always."

Tenten looked slightly flushed after what Hinata said. "No, Hinata. He wasn't with me."

"Oh."

"Well, let's just hope he's not with Sasuke."

"Yes. Let us hope."

"Another attack? Troublesome." Shikamaru sipped his drink.

"Tell me about it, I mean, it really sucks that you guys can't do a thing, since sending a general there would only get them killed, gone missing, or gone mad." Naruto shook his head.

"We will take back our land." Shino stated with a determined _will_.

"Well, what about Moshimoya? You haven't taken it back yet, right?" Kiba asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, but we want to. It's taking up too much time, and it's been very inactive lately."

"It seems that if you just leave one ground, they won't attack anymore. That was our first conclusion." Ino frowned. "But unfortunately, we were wrong. They then started attacking again. Something was different about them, though. Their army's morale were half as active driven then before, and but they still managed to wipe out half our troops, like last time."

"We don't know what caused it, either." Chouji ripped a piece of meat off the bone on his plate.

"This can't go on…We have to think of some way to stop it."

**Ohohen****: Haha, this is funny. No reviews for the first chapter? Well, Christmas break and such, I wouldn't blame you guys. XP Besides, first chapter had nothing in it anyway. XP I don't know how long this story is going to be, but from what I can tell, it's going to be pretty long. **

**Also, there are going to be implied pairings in this thing, but it's just so easy to be told of, I didn't bother putting it in the first chapter. Or the summary. Perhaps that's why this thing had no reviews. xP**

**Please share your opinions by giving a review! J**


End file.
